Sibling Rivalry II
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: Jack's twentieth b-day. His present? The Black Pearl. Another Tim, Jack "adventure". Read and review. (Reading Sibling Rivalry I is recommended, but not necessary.) In terms of a timeline, this story takes place right before Anamaria's Story.


**_Sibling Rivalry II_**

BY: Anamaria Sparrow

aka: Gothic

Guardian

A / N: Thank you, JL Dexter. This idea came from an AIM chat I had with her. Thought threads can be a wonderful, if strange, phenomenon.

Disclaimer: Must we really go through this? You know.... I know.... that none of this is mine. Why must we always pour salt in our own wounds? Why, when it's common knowledge, must we break our own spirits a little more each day by putting this disclaimer thing before every fanfic? Do any of the important people who own the stuff we write about read it anyway? Thought not. Then why bother? I mean come on....

A / N 2: This fic is another Tim Sparrow PoV fic. I suggest you read SR before you read this, but it's not really necessary. Each instalment, or "episode" as I call it, is a one shot. Every SR fic is a different moment in time of Jack and Tim's life.

Sibling Rivalry II

I smiled at my younger brother's impatience. If he was going to become captain, he had a lot left to learn.

Unfortunately, there was little else I could teach him. For the past ten years, I've taught him everything I knew about sailing, pirates, and captaining. But I'm not a sailor. I'm not a captain. And I most certainly am not a pirate. So most of what I taught him was a basic education and second—hand knowledge. I may not approve of pirating, but I don't judge people solely by their occupations. I have connections.

We reached the docks, location of his birthday present. I spent.... Well, a _lot_ of money on it. I won't get too specific as to exactly how much. Does it really matter? It was for my brother. The only family I had left. Family value was (and still is) more important than monetary value.

"Well, Jack? Happy Birthday." I gestured to the ship before us. Sturdy ebony and dark cherry wood. I hired the best architects, best shipbuilders. Only the best for my family. It took a whole year to finish it. The entire thing was built specifically to him. Bow to stern, this was Jack's ship. The figure on the bow was a woman, reaching out, releasing a sparrow.... Granting it freedom, as the ship itself would grant my brother his freedom.

Looking upon the ship, I couldn't blame the look of awe on Jack's face. It truly was a beauty. "The ship is my present?" His voice told me he couldn't believe it. I nodded.

"You did say you wanted to be a pirate captain, right? What kind of captain doesn't have a ship?" His hug nearly knocked me off balance. I patted him tentatively on the back as he had me in an almost death—grip of an embrace. "Uh.... Jack? You're kind of strangling me."

"Sorry." He let go of me, still almost vibrating in place with excitement. "This is.... It's amazing!" I had to still a laugh. He looked so young. His eyes held such soft innocence. He may have been a bit of a rapscallion, but he was still a kid.

It was my turn to grab him. I took him by the arm and led him up the gangplank. Most of the crew was already aboard, making preparations for her first voyage. "I want to introduce you to someone. He's a friend of mine. I asked him to finish your training. I'm not a pirate, so there's only so much I can teach you. He'll be able to fill in the blanks." I led him towards to stern, towards the Captain's Cabin.

We had just gotten to the mizzenmast, when we came across the First Mate helping two other crewmembers finish loading supplies for the galley. I figured I might as well let Jack meet Barbossa sooner rather than later. At least I was there then. I don't really trust Barbossa. Never did. I never could understand why William made him First Mate.... But I digress.... I greeted Barbossa with a mock salute. He laughed his.... irritating laugh, and put his arm over my shoulder (leaving the crewmen to do all the work —— figures).

"Timmy. When're ye gonna join us on one of our adventures? Every time we make port, you an' Bootstrap's wench always meet us at the dock. But ye've never come along. Th' men 'r startin' t' talk. They're sayin' that you an' Bootstrap are more'n meets the eye." He bent his head closer to mine, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Now I know it's not true. But per'aps ye should rethink comin' along on one of our voyages. An' don' say 'Next time' 'cause next time ne'er comes."

I lowered my head closer to his. And in a tone to match his, I responded, "Now if I joined the crew, that would be even more suspicious. At the moment all they have is rumour." Which, I knew for a fact, they weren't spreading that little tale around, but I didn't feel like arguing. That piece of gossip was purely his, but I'd play along. "If I were to join the crew, they'd get the wrong impression. They'd think I was just his bed—warmer if I were to come along." I could tell I just ruined his fun. Oh well. I didn't really care.

I ignored Barbossa's attempt to find a response and turned to the other two crewmembers. I recognised them. The darker—skinned one was Allen, the cabin boy, and the other one was the cook, Jonathan. Jack gave a cursory glance to Jonathan before focusing his attention to Allen and Barbossa. Barbossa he looked at with contempt. It was almost as if he could see the evil in the man's soul. Allen.... He looked at differently. They looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. And I don't mean to sound jealous, or anything, but I didn't like being left out of the confabulation. Plus the silence was getting on my nerves.

"Barbossa. Jonathan. Allen. It was nice seeing you again, but we really must be going. I need to acquaint the Captain with your newest crewmember." I realised that, due to my own issues with Barbossa, I forgot to introduce Jack to him. "Since we're here.... Jack, this is the First Mate Barbossa. Barbossa, my brother Jack. And that's Jonathan, the cook. And that's Allen, the cabin boy." Jack shook hands with each one in turn. When he shook Barbossa's hand, He perused him with loathing in his eyes. With Jonathan, he shook hands almost absentmindedly, as if it was automatic. The whole time (aside from Barbossa, of course) his eyes were on Allen. His handshake with the cabin boy was the longest and most eerie of the three. I actually had to pull him away with the excuse of needing to see the Captain.

As we headed to the cabin, and once I was sure we were out of earshot, I made my thoughts known. "Keep away from Barbossa as much as you can. He's very intelligent, but a very bad apple. I don't trust him, and I don't think you should either. Try not to turn your back on him." And almost as an afterthought, "And what was with you and Allen. Do you know him from somewhere?"

"Don' worry about Barbossa. I don' trust 'im as far as I could throw 'im." He glanced back to the three. "An' I doubt I could even lift 'im, let alone throw 'im." We both shared a laugh as we reached the Captain's Cabin.

I raised my fist to knock on the door, but before I could actually knock, said door swung open, revealing a tall, well-muscled man in his mid twenties. "There you are!" He reached a pale arm towards us, pulling us in and closing the door behind him. I never could figure out why, even as a seasoned sailor, he was still so pale. Bootstrap, as most everyone called him, had been sailing for over half his life, yet he was as white as a housewife. His mahogany-coloured hair was braided halfway down his back, though a few strands seemed to be escaping. And even with his pallor, he still looked the part of a fierce pirate captain. Fortunately, he was actually a really nice man. My best mate, in fact. He followed the Code to the letter. He was fair, just, and honourable, even if his choice of occupations was less than such.

"Jack, meet your new captain and teacher, William Turner. He also goes by Bootstrap Bill or Bootstrap for short; but I still rather go by his Christian name. William, this is my brother, Jack." William nodded to Jack in acknowledgement of his presence. "William is the captain. He'll teach you all of the nautical know-how that I couldn't. He'll take you under his wing, so to speak, until the time when he deems you ready to take over. 'Til then, you're just another crewman. When you become captain, 'Bootstrap' will take your place as able—bodied seaman." I seriously doubt that he heard a single word I said. He was far too preoccupied with looking around the cabin. William had already made himself at home, it would seem. The cabin had a homey feel to it. That doesn't give my baby brother an excuse to not pay attention.

"Jack! When a superior says something, you respond to them." Apparently, William had the same idea as I did. "Now your brother gave you instructions. Did you even hear them?" I don't recall giving Jack instructions. I just told him what would be happening. It did shock him out of his reverie, though.

"'M sorry, what di' ye say? I was too busy admiring my beautiful ship." I'm not sure whether he was talking to Turner or myself, but either way, that pirate speech was getting old. I answered, anyway.

"I said, That you were going to be captain only when William sees fit. Though the ship is yours by ownership, it's not yours yet. And at this rate, I doubt that it'll be anytime soon. And stop with that stupid talk." I couldn't help it.... It was getting annoying.

"'M sorry fer no' payin' attention, but this is how pirates talk. D'ye 'ear Barbossa? This is how he talked. 'M jus' tryin' t' fit in. An' what's 'er name, anyway?" William and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Mate, if you think that 'real pirates' speak like that, then you're mistaken. 'Real pirates' need to be able to be understood. Especially pirate captains. Do you hear me speaking like that? I pronounce every letter, just like.... well.... all but the drunks. And Barbossa. I'm still not sure what his excuse for bald grammar and general speaking is." All three of us had a good laugh at Barbossa's expense. "But seriously, if you want to be a 'real pirate captain' you'll have to speak correctly. And get your sea—legs, and.... Let's just say you've got a lot to learn. As for the name.... I'm guessing you meant the ship's name. That's for you to decide."

Jack had a look of utter concentration as he thought it over. "Black, for it's colour.... And Pearl.... 'Cause she's as rare as a black pearl. That'll be her name.... The Black Pearl."

"Alright." Jack carefully pronounced ever consonant. "I'm eager to learn." He clapped his hands together. "When do we start?" I laughed again at his impatience to learn.

"I'll leave you two to it, then. Take care of him, William. He's all I've got left you know." I opened the cabin door. Just as I was about to close it behind me, I added to Jack, "Behave." I closed the door, knowing full well that that just may have been the last time I'd see him alive.

Allen and Jonathan were still finishing with the supplies as I left. Barbossa was, thankfully, no longer with them. I waved them goodbye as I walked off the ship and out of my brother's life.

"Take care of him...." I knew William couldn't hear me, I whispered it, anyway, but I still let the breezes carry my words away. Just as they filled the clean white sails, taking the ship, and my brother, away. I knew that as soon as Jack got control of the ships, the sails would become black.

I watched as the last of my family sailed away over the horizon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

As always, review. Tell me what I need to fix and I'll fix it. To all those who've reviewed SRI and any other of my stories, thank you for your imput.

BTW, I'll soon have my own website up to archive fanfiction and fanart in. Not only PotC and the other generes I write in, but any and everything. Soon as it's up, I'll let you know. Any ratings, any categories.... I'll keep you posted. If you're interested, that is.......


End file.
